Catching Fire
Survivor Offensive: Catching Fire is the twelfth season of the online reality game series Survivor Offensive. In the end, new player Patrick defeated returning veteran Stephen by a final vote of 4-3. Castaways Nine former players competed alongside nine new players in Catching Fire. ''Players competed individually in the first round before ultimately forming tribes. When nine tributes remained, the tribes dissolved and the jury began. } |rowspan="9" |style="text-align:center;"|Eliminated Round 1 18th Place |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Andrew F.' ''23, Hamilton, Ontario The Secret | |style="text-align:center;"|Eliminated Round 1 17th Place |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Tenzil' 38, Kitchener, Ontario | |style="text-align:center;"|Eliminated Round 1 16th Place |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'John' 20, Halifax, Nova Scotia | |style="text-align:center;"|Eliminated Round 1 15th Place |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'T.J.' 21, Salt Lake City, UT | |style="text-align:center;"|Eliminated Round 1 14th Place |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Zach' 23, Carthage, IL | |style="text-align:center;"|Eliminated Round 1 13th Place |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Eric' 27, Maine Escape | | |style="text-align:center;"|Eliminated Round 2 12th Place |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Alex' 23, Owosso, MI The Invisible Man | | |style="text-align:center;"|Eliminated Round 3 11th Place |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Ty' 27, Pennsylvania 1984 & The Neverending Story | | |style="text-align:center;"|Eliminated Round 3 10th Place |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Jack' 19, Maine | | |rowspan="9" |style="text-align:center;"|Eliminated Round 4 9th Place 1st Jury Member |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Alicia' 23, Houston, TX | | |style="text-align:center;"|Eliminated Round 5 8th Place 2nd Jury Member |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Greg' 21, Ann Arbor, MI Catch-22 & Genesis | | |style="text-align:center;"|Eliminated Round 6 7th Place 3rd Jury Member |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Andrew G.' 21, Toronto, Ontario | | |style="text-align:center;"|Eliminated Round 7 6th Place 4th Jury Member |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Matt' 19, Tampa, FL | | |style="text-align:center;"|Eliminated Round 8 5th Place 5th Jury Member |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Jordan' 23, Atlanta, GA The Trial & The Neverending Story | | |style="text-align:center;"|Eliminated Round 9 4th Place 6th Jury Member |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Neil' 28, Chicago, IL Genesis | | |style="text-align:center;"|Eliminated Round 10 3rd Place 7th Jury Member |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Stephen' 24, San Diego, CA Art Of War, 1984, & The Neverending Story | | |style="text-align:center;"|Runner Up |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Patrick' 24, Dallas, TX | | |style="text-align:center;"|Sole Survivor |} Episode Guide Voting History } | style="text-align: left;"|'Patrick' | colspan="6" | | | | | | | | | | - |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Stephen' | colspan="6" | | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Neil' | colspan="6" | | | | | | | | | | - |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Jordan' | colspan="6" | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Matt' | colspan="6" | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Andrew G' | colspan="6" | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Greg' | colspan="6" | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Alicia' | colspan="6" | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Jack' | colspan="6" | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Ty' | colspan="6" | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Alex' | colspan="6" | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Eric' | colspan="6" | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Zach' | colspan="6" |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'T.J.' | colspan="6" |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'John' | colspan="6" |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Tenzil' | colspan="6" |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Andrew F' | colspan="6" |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Andy' | colspan="6" |} External Links